Hawkstar (FeatherClan)
Hawkstar is a sturdy brown tom with pale brown fur, a lighter creamier underbelly, and hawk's wings. He has ice blue eyes that glow. His appearance is uncannily similar to Hawkfrost. He is has a star shaped mark on his head signifying he is the current leader of FeatherClan. He is the only leader in FeatherClan so far to not possess eagle wings. His mate is Featherfall and his only daughter is Echofeather. Appearance Hawkstar is sturdy with broad shoulders. He has a long, straight tail and fluffy fur. His fur is pale brown with a lighter creamier underbelly. He is quite tall in stature, but stocky. He has ice blue eyes that glow in the darkness. He has hawk's wings that are a darker color than his body and have white tips. His 'nine lives feathers' are white and hidden under his wings, five feathers on his left wing and four on his right. He has lost none of his lives yet because he is a recent leader. He has a star-shaped mark on his head that he only possessed after he got his nine lives. Hawkstar is unique in that he is the only leader in recent history that has hawk wings. The previous leader Dapplestar was a dappled tortoiseshell with eagle wings. Personality Hawkstar is fair, calm and distant. He is one of those leaders that is formal and on-task, and is hard to approach as a normal cat. He is serious when addressing Clan issues, and when dealing punishment or judgement, he tries to be as fair as possible. He is naturally calm as his mentor, Dapplestar, taught him the way of the leader (meaning she wanted him to be leader as soon as he was apprenticed). Towards his friends and family however, he is a different cat. Strict but kind, he enjoys spending time with loved ones and is often described as a lovable and kind tom with a ready joke, and is often playful. At first when Dapplestar selected Hawkstar as her deputy, Hawkstar faced a lot of discrimination as he did not have the rightful eagle wings of a true leader. He was often depressed and withdrawn back then, but Dapplestar and his mate and daughter Featherfall and Echofeather pulled him together and encouraged him to not let the protests get to him. History Hawkkit was born to Hawkcry and Mudwing of FeatherClan. Hawkcry was haughty and proud, and encouraged Hawkkit, who was named after herself, to embrace himself and love himself - but at an extreme level. Mudwing was the direct opposite - he wanted Hawkkit to be humble and kind. Hawkkit's parents often quarrelled over their different values, and eventually broke away, Mudwing taking Hawkkit to raise by himself. As a result, Hawkkit became a humble and kind kit, always careful not to gain too much confidence from simple praise. When Dapplestar saw the kit however, she saw a different destiny laid out for him by StarClan - Hawkkit could not be so humble. Dapplestar knew the potential in this kit, and thus, when she appointed him a mentor, she chose herself. Hawkpaw was trained by Dapplestar vigorously not only in hunting, patrolling and fighting, but in the ways of the leader. She drilled Hawkpaw in physical skills in the morning, and in the night, took the apprentice to her den to condition him into a perfect leader - fair, calm and kind, and most importantly, distanced, because Dapplestar saw leaders taking mates as a crime. Hawkpaw greatly improved in physical skills through Dapplestar's intensive drilling, and became one of the best fighters and hunters in the Clan, and many of his Clanmates noticed his personality change. However, they didn't notice Hawkpaw developing feelings for a cat named Featherpaw. It shocked and angered Dapplestar when Hawkpaw became mates with Featherpaw as soon as they became warriors. The newly named Hawkfeather loved the newly named Featherfall dearly - something Dapplestar had forbidden in his leadership training. Hawkfeather began to drift from his leader which he had treated as a mother, and towards Featherfall. Soon, Featherfall was expecting his kits, something Dapplestar loathed. Dapplestar set herself aside from Hawkfeather, wondering why she had saw so much potential in him when he was just a waste of her time. When Featherfall's kits came, Dapplestar was delighted to know it was a painful and difficult birth, and guided Hawkfeather away from the nursery, towards the training hollow - where she shredded him. Dapplestar's mental health had gone a little wayward, and she vented her disappointment in Hawkfeather by clawing and slashing him terribly. This traumatized Hawkfeather tremendously, and he became very withdrawn and closed-off as he did not want other cats to hurt him any more. Hawkfeather returned to camp, battered and shredded, with Dapplestar claiming Hawkfeather had met a fox. Featherfall, meanwhile, had given birth to a single kit, which Hawkfeather treasured greatly, and to Dapplestar's dismay, he seemed to drift farther from the destiny she had planned for him - and she was willing to do anything to force him into it. Hawkfeather and Featherfall named the single she-kit Echokit. -wip- Relationships -wip- Trivia -wip- Gallery Hawkstar.png|Infobox picture, art by me. Birds_of_feathers_fly_together.jpg|Aesthetic Category:Work In Progress Category:Leaders Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Content (Mooneffects)